xvoicefandomcom-20200214-history
Alicia Keys
Alicia Keys was a contestant on Season 1 of XVoice. She was a part of Team Danger, and was eliminated in the Knockout Rounds. Background Alicia Keys is an American singer, songwriter, record producer, pianist, actress, and activist. Keys released her debut album with J Records, having had previous record deals first with Columbia and then Arista Records. Keys' debut album, Songs in A Minor was released in 2001, producing her first Billboard Hot 100 number-one single "Fallin'", and selling over 12 million copies worldwide. The album earned Keys five Grammy Awards in 2002. Her sophomore album, The Diary of Alicia Keys, was released in 2003, spawning successful singles "You Don't Know My Name", "If I Ain't Got You" and "Diary", and selling 8 million copies worldwide. The duet song "My Boo" with Usher scored her a second number-one single in 2004. The album garnered her an additional four Grammy Awards in 2005. Later that year, she released her first live album, Unplugged, becoming the first woman to have an MTV Unplugged album debut at number one. As I Am was released in 2007, producing the Hot 100 number-one single "No One", selling 5 million copies worldwide and earning an additional three Grammy Awards. The Element of Freedom was released in 2009, becoming her first chart-topping album in the UK, and selling 4 million copies worldwide. Keys additionally collaborated with Jay Z on "Empire State of Mind" as her fourth number-one single, and won Best Rap/Sung Collaboration in 2010. Girl on Fire was released in 2012 as her fifth Billboard 200 topping album, spawning the successful title track. Her second live album, VH1 Storytellers was released in 2013. Here was released in 2016, becoming her seventh R&B/Hip-Hop chart topping album. Throughout her career Alicia has had 4 no.1 singles that have peaked atop the US Billboard Hot 100. Keys has won numerous awards such as 15 Grammy Awards and 17 NAACP Image Awards and has sold over 35 million albums and 30 million worldwide, making her one of the best-selling music artists. Keys made her film debut in Smokin' Aces and has also appeared in The Nanny Diaries and The Secret Life of Bees. Considered a pop icon, Billboard magazine named her the top R&B artist of the 2000s decade and placed her number 10 on their list of Top 50 R&B/Hip-Hop Artists of the Past 25 Years. VH1 also included her on their 100 Greatest Artists of All Time list, while Time have named her in their 100 list of most influential people in 2005 and 2017. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alicia_Keys Blind Audition For Alicia Keys' audition in Episode 105, she sang her song "Hallelujah". Danger was the only coach to turn their chair, placing Alicia on Team Danger by default. Battle Rounds For the Battle Rounds in Episode 109, Alicia Keys was paired up against Lauren Duski. She sang her song, "If I Ain't Got You". Danger chose Alicia as the winner, sending her to the Knockout Rounds. Knockout Rounds For the Knockout Rounds in Episode 110, Alicia Keys was paired up against John Legend. She sang her song, "Girl On Fire". Danger chose John as the winner. None of the judges opted to steal Alicia, eliminating her from the competition. Category:Artists Category:Female Artists Category:Accepted Artists Category:Season 1 Artists Category:Season 1 Female Artists Category:Season 1 Accepted Artists Category:Team Danger Category:Team Danger (S1) Category:Top 32 Category:Season 1 Top 32 Category:New York